The First New Year's Eve
by chocoluvr
Summary: On the First New Year's Eve after Fred's death George plans on having a quiet New Year's Eve when Angelina Johnson shows up with a bottle of firewhiskey and a photo album to go over her memories of Fred with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

On New Year's Eve, 1998 George Weasley had closed up Weasley's WizardingWheezes up early in honor of the holiday. He planned on working on the shop's books and retire to bed early since he didn't feel like celebrating the start of a new year without his twin brother and co founder Fred who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts back in May. Later that summer he felt like he failed his brother when his attempt to join him was caught by his little sister and her boyfriend since he had broken his promise that they would die together like their Uncles Fabian and Gideon did. He was starting to put his life back together though he wore black all of the time now which was ironic to have the owner of a joke shop wearing all black. Though anyone who knew him, knew that he wore black as a way to mourn. He was learning to live life on his own terms and even his younger brother Ron helped out in the store and even lived with him above the shop. The shop had been turning a profit since the shop had reopened at the end of the war with his family's help while he was abroad. This was when Ron had taken over the shop from him while he was recovering from a failed suicide attempt. He had to reassure Ron that he wouldn't try to kill himself again while he went to a New Year's Eve celebration at Harry's. He was surprised though when he heard someone knocking at the front door, assuming that it was a customer who didn't realize that the shop had closed up early. He went downstairs to open up the door to let them in to do some last minute shopping since he didn't have anywhere special to be this year. He didn't expect to see Anglina Johnson at the door who had spent Christmas with her family last week, though she had a photo album and a bottle of firewhiskey with her. He let her inside since she probably wanted to show him pictures of Fred since they were engaged before his death, he was engaged to Katie Bell but he had broken it off when he realized that he had only gotten engaged because Fred did and Katie was seeing most of the girls who was in their year at Hogwarts getting married and starting their families. He realized that Anglina was probably missing Fred as well, especially during the holiday season when you see all of the bloody couples looking all smug and buying presents for each other. He was hurt when Charlie didn't even come home from Romania to spend their first Christmas without Fred with the family though when Harry showed up with Andromedea and Teddy that his mother had a look of understanding why Charlie chose to stay in Romania. Missing Christmas at his parents house wasn't an option for him since his mother would bring out a search party to look for him if he even tried to miss in order to make sure that he wasn't going to harm himself again. He guessed that Angelina was probably as lonely as he was and wanted to talk about Fred with him since he was lonely as well. The last thing that he had heard was that she was burying herself in her work at the Department of Magical Games and Sports in putting together an adult Quidditch recreational league not dating anyone at the moment. George guessed that she didn't want to be around all of the couples for New Years Eve as well since her fiancée had died but with the photo album she probably wanted to go over her memories of Fred with him, which he had thought that he would politely listen to them for about an hour hoping that the firewhiskey was a gift for later not for drinking now. When the two of them had entered the flat above the store Angelina immediately put her photo album on the couch and went into the kitchen to grab two glasses for the firewhiskey which surprised George since he thought that she knew that he had to open the store in the morning since Ron was planning on staying up late to celebrate the New Year over at Harry's where he would hopefully keep an eye on their baby sister though he knew Ron was as protective of Ginny as he was. As soon as Angelina had opened up the photo album he knew that she was showing him pictures of her and Fred together in happier times even last New Year's Eve when the four of them since he was still engaged to Katie at that time and they were looking forward to the end of the war when the four of them would be together. Now he and Katie and broken their engagement and Fred had died while both George and Angelina were both still single which it seemed that she hadn't gotten over Fred's death yet. George looked at the pictures as Angelina had recounted the memories behind each one, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to listen to it though with each memory she had taken a gulp of the firewhiskey so she would probably start getting more sentimental and weepy. Looking at the glass of firewhiskey on the table he took a big gulp of it in order to help him get through this ordeal of reliving happier times since he was trying to live in the present and not in the past. As the firewhiskey took effect George didn't have to remember that this would be the first New Year's Eve that he had felt truly alone without his other half. He had forgotten these past few months how much firewhiskey can cause you to forget your troubles for a little while as he had emptied his glass and refilled it. He barely noticed that Angelina had refilled her glass as well and she was talking about her plans for her wedding that was to have taken place in December which was canceled by Fred's death. George was supposed to marry Katie at the same time as well since the two of them had planned joint weddings ever since they were little.

Angelina noticed how much George still looked like Fred as she drank more of the firewhiskey. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him while she was babbling on about her wedding plans. She was supposed to be married by now and it wasn't fair that Fred was gone and she was left behind. Though over time as she drank more firewhiskey she thought that Fred was in the room with her and next to her. By the time that the firewhiskey bottle had been drunk the two of them were kissing noticing how attractive each other was. For once the two of them can forget that Fred had ever died and that their plans would be going forth as usual. Angelina thought that George was Fred not remembering that Fred was dead. The two of them somehow made it to Ron's bedroom where they fumbled with each other's clothes. The two of them couldn't seem to get enough of each other as George forgot about doing the books for the store and that he had to open up the store in the morning. Angelina for once forgot about Fred's death as she had opened herself up to George thinking that he was Fred. George on the other hand was glad for the distraction since Angelina and the firewhiskey had made him forget about his plans to spend New Year's Eve alone he didn't even want to try to balance the books since he was enjoying himself. He instead wanted to enjoy this moment with Angelina forgetting that he even had a twin brother.

* * *

The next morning George got up feeling sick with a horrible headache and queasiness, he didn't know what had happened last night until he discovered that he was next to Angelina with no clothes on. He felt sick to his stomach with a huge headache the way that he felt like when he had drank too much the night before. The last thing that he remembered was going over memories with Angelina and drinking the firewhiskey that she had brought over. He immediately got Angelina up who looked horrible and had her leave so that he could get ready for the day even though he didn't feel like opening up the shop this morning though Angelina might have a hangover remedy with her. When he looked around he realized that he was in Ron's room, he wondered if Ron had spent the night in his room or over at Harry's. He immediately got Angelina up since he didn't want anyone to know that she had spent the night with him since the wrong impression could be made about them. He wasn't ready to enter into a serious relationship right now, so soon after Fred's death and his breakup with Katie. Besides he suspected that Angelina had thought that she had spent the night with Fred since the two of them had wound up in Ron's room which used to be Fred's. He found a bottle of hangover remedy potion on the dresser which he had assumed that Angelina had left for him which he was grateful for since he didn't think that he had any left in the flat and he didn't have time to run out and purchase any. He had to hurry up and get dressed in order to open up the shop downstairs. He didn't think that they would be very busy today since most people did their shopping on New Year's Eve for joke products, especially the fireworks. Besides there were probably others this morning who was nursing a hangover after a long night of celebrating the New Year. He wasn't too surprised when his mother came in while he was assisting customers. He waited until he was finished with the customers and ringing up their sale before going over to visit with his mum since she could see that he was fine and the store had opened up as scheduled. He was starting to get annoyed at how his mother had hovered around him over the holidays even though it was a sad Christmas for all of them having to get used to holidays without Fred.

"I see that you opened up the store, I assume that you are doing fine at least," his mother commented. George didn't know how to answer her not wanting her to know about his drunken night with Angelina when he saw the bag in his mum's hand from the new baby shop that had just opened up.

"Have you been shopping today?"

"Yes, I got some things for Bill and Fleur's new baby that they're expecting since they are having a sale today and it gave me a chance to see the clothes and toys that they had in there," his mum answered him sounding excited at the prospect of becoming a grandmother for the first time while George looked like he was going to be sick since he didn't know if he and Angelina had used any contraception the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

George forgot about the New Year's Eve incident and continued to run the Joke shop and Angelina didn't mention it to him anymore and didn't even expect him to enter into a relationship with him. He didn't feel that he was ready to get into another relationship with a woman this soon after his breakup with Katie plus he was still mourning Fred's death. It wasn't that he didn't like Angelina but he didn't like her in that way and besides he felt guilty about shagging her on New Year's Eve since he felt that he had dishonored Fred's memory. He had put the thought of the possibility that he could be a father this time next year out of his mind after New Year's Day since he thought that Angelina wouldn't try to trap him into marriage. He also knew that Angelina wouldn't use him in order to have the baby that she had wanted to have with Fred. Anyway he was planning on closing on Valentine's Day so that Ron could spend the evening with Hermione who was allowed to come down from Hogwarts for the night since she was now of age. George wasn't interested in dating anyone for the moment since he wanted to get the store back the way it was before the war had gotten so bad that they had to close shop. He was surprised however to see Angelina walk in after lunch since he figured that she would be at work since she seemed to spend all of her time at work now especially since New Year's Eve. As soon as she had spotted George she went immediately to him and let him know that she had some important news to tell him that she had wanted to tell him in private. George motioned to Ron letting him know that he was going into the office with Angelina and not to disturb him unless it was an emergency. When the two of them had entered into the office George had motioned to Angelina to sit down worried about what she had to tell him. Angelina looked nervous though he did have to know the truth and she wasn't looking for a relationship at this time.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" George asked concerned about what the answer will be.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father," Angelina made her pronouncement quickly in order to get it over and done with, waiting to see if he was going to propose marriage to her on the spot. Angelina was relieved though disappointed when he didn't though she was planning to raise this child on her own. She did however did feel that George should know that he was about to become a father. Her only regret was that she was carrying George's baby and not Fred's, though since they were identical twins her baby could look like Fred and reminded her of the love that she had once had. She knew that she could raise the baby on her own with George visiting it once a week or not at all if he wasn't interested in getting to know their child.

"I'm not going to force you to marry me, but I want you to know that I plan on keeping the child, since it will be a reminder of Fred," Angelina declared.

George wasn't too surprised by Angelina's declaration since he figured that she wanted this child to remind her of Fred. He wasn't ready to enter into a relationship either let alone marry anyone especially Angelina. He did however plan to be a part of this baby's life no matter who she had wanted her baby's daddy to be. He did worry about his parent's reaction to the news since him and Angelina weren't married and weren't planning on getting married. He was brought up to believe that if he did get a girl pregnant that he was obligated to marry her, though his father didn't tell him about getting a girl pregnant who really wanted his twin brother's child. He knew that if any guy had gotten Ginny pregnant that he and his father and brothers would pressure the poor fellow to marry her. He knew that it had to be on New Year's Eve when the two of them were lonely and had drunk quite a bit of firewhiskey. He was scared though that she will tell her father about the baby and the baby's father and his life will be in danger if he didn't marry her since he did hear about what happened to wizards who had gotten a girl pregnant and didn't do the honorable thing by marrying her. Though he did hear rumors of some pure blooded men who would have affairs with muggle women and ignore any children that were born from these illicit affairs. George knew that Angelina was still in love with Fred and he wasn't going to marry someone who wanted him to be someone else. It would make the two of them miserable and cause George to resent the child that had forced him into a marriage that he didn't want. Angelina would probably wind up resenting him too if her father did push George into marrying her since she had wanted to marry Fred and she wanted the child to be Fred's not George's.

"Even if we don't get married, I still want to support the child since it is mine," George had reassured Angelina.

"You don't have to do that since I can take care of it myself," Angelina told George to let him know that she isn't after his money.

"I want to know did you plan on sleeping with me on New Year's so that you can have a baby to remind you of Fred or did it just happen?" George asked her suspiciously.

"It was an accident, I swear it was. Having a baby isn't in my plans right now, however since I am pregnant I do plan on keeping it as a reminder of the love that I had lost."

George still didn't believe her since he still felt that she had planned to get pregnant on purpose with him since she couldn't have Fred's baby. At least she didn't want to get married to him because of the baby since he was still trying to adjust to living without Fred. He didn't feel ready to take on the responsibility of a wife and child at this time, besides Angelina may not be ready to move on as well. If he married Angelina now she would probably see him as a stand in for Fred and even try to turn him into Fred which would make the two of them miserable. Even though him and Fred were identical twins the two of them were very different people. He only hoped that Angelina would realize that and not try to turn him into her lost love eventually and want him to marry her. He had feelings for her but only as a friend he didn't love her the way that Fred did. He only wanted Angelina to let him spend time with their child instead of telling it that his father had died before he was born, which he worried that is what Angelina had thought. It didn't matter if she had planned on sleeping with him so that she could become pregnant with a child that would remind her of Fred he was still the father and wanted to play a part in the child's life even if he didn't marry Angelina.

"Will your father strongly encourage me to marry you since you are pregnant?" George asked sounding concerned that he would be on the other end of an angry father's wand.

"No he wouldn't do anything like that since I'm an adult and he can't make me do anything that I don't want to do. The only thing that he can do is to be disappointed in me though its not like I don't already have a job that I can support a child with, its not like I'm still in Hogwarts with no way to support a child," Angelina reassured him.

After Angelina left George's office, he still had to let the news that he was going to be a father sink in. He felt that his parents wouldn't be too happy about this child like they were about Bill and Fleur's coming child since he had no plans to marry Angelina. His mother would love her new grandchild though he knew that he would always be compared to Bill who had waited until he was married in order to have a child. Though if he did marry Angelina his parents would wonder if he only married her because she was going to marry Fred and that she only married him as a replacement for Fred though he did wonder if she only slept with him as a replacement for Fred. That was another reason that he wasn't able to marry Angelina, he had his doubts if she didn't plan the whole thing so that she could have a baby that would remind her of Fred. He had only recently gotten used to his new normal of being known as his own person and not half of a twosome. He still had problems in remembering that Fred was dead especially first thing in the morning or whenever his business did really well. It was only recently that he was able to give away Fred's things and let his brother Ron live with him. He didn't feel like he was ready to enter into a relationship at this time and he definitely didn't want to enter into a relationship with a woman who saw him as a substitute for Fred. He was still trying to figure out his new identity without dragging anyone else into it, though he did plan on spending time with his child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Angelina finally left the shop George stayed inside his office for a few minutes though when he came outside he acted like nothing was

wrong. He gave his brother Ron a look that meant that he would tell him about it later. He wanted to think about how to tell his family the news

about his impending fatherhood. Fortunately he didn't have too much time to wonder how he was going to tell his family about Angelina's condition

since the shop was busy all day where he didn't even have a chance to eat dinner until after closing. This was one day that he was glad to see

end though he didn't know how he could face Ron. Maybe he would get lucky and he will go out for the night, but no matter how much he wanted

to avoid the issue the truth was that he would become a father in a few short months and that he had no plans to marry the mother any time

soon. They might believe that Angelina had wanted this child in order to remind her of her dead fiancée. He didn't care what the right thing would

be right now though he did feel tricked into fathering a child though it wasn't for marriage but for a child that she couldn't get from Fred. He felt

relieved that Angelina didn't want to get married either, though her father may feel differently about it once she told him about her pregnancy. At

least while the shop was open during the day he didn't want to think about it. He knew that he would have to face facts sooner or later since

everyone would soon notice Angelina's condition and that she planned on keeping the baby. He had thought that he would never marry since his

lifestyle would be better suited for a bachelor and besides he already spent quite a bit of his free time at the store where dating was almost

impossible for him to fit into his already hectic schedule. In a few months it was going to get busier when the baby is born since he would need to

fit in visitation into his already busy schedule. He will need to get with Angelina sometime in the next few months to set up a time when he can

come to visit the baby that would work with both of their schedules. This was something that he couldn't hide from, he would have to face the

consequences of his action take responsibility for it. He could still be a good father to his kid even if he wasn't married to the mother. Of course if

he didn't marry Angelina, both her and his parents might go along with the lie that the child's father was dead in order to protect her reputation

and that of her unborn child. Of course in her mind the child's father is dead since she probably wanted a child that would remind her of Fred and of

the love that she had lost. Neither of them were ready for a committed relationship this early, besides he had heard that he needed to wait at

least a year before making any changes in his life in order to make sure that any decisions weren't fueled by grief. He had already tried to run

away from his problems once without much success so he knew that running from this wasn't an answer. He had to face up to the responsibility to

being a father even if he wasn't going to marry right now. He was still dreading telling his parents that they were going to be grandparents again

when he had gone to the Burrow for the weekly family dinner that he was expected to attend each week. He knew that the news of Angelina's

pregnancy would get around since the wizarding world in England was a small world and everyone knew everything about everyone in their small

world. It was too soon for him to move out of the country at this time since he didn't plan on expanding his business internationally at least for

another year, and if he moved away shortly before Angelina started to show maybe no one would think that he was the father. He already learned

the hard way that it is never good to run away from your problems and it would disappoint his family if they even found out that he had ran away

from his own child. He was curious to see who his child would look like, if it would look like him or Angelina or a mixture of both. He knew that some

day that he would want to expand his business internationally but now was not the time for it. At the weekly family Sunday dinner he planned on

telling his parents the news and hoping that they wouldn't be too disappointed that there wouldn't be a wedding. At least his mother wouldn't

have to go through the trouble of planning another wedding soon after losing a child. Anyway his mother was already preparing for the coming

birth of Bill's and Fleur's child and she would probably go into a frenzy into knitting and buying things for the baby. She was already preparing for

the birth of her first grandchild and the news of another one coming would excite her in spite of the circumstances of her conception. He waited

until after lunch on Sunday in order to break the news to his parents away from the hearing of the rest of his family. While the rest of the family

was inside the house the three of them were out in the woods behind the house so that George could break the rest of the news to him.

"Mom, dad Angelina's pregnant with my child and he or she is due around September."

"Are you sure that its yours since you haven't socialized that much since Fred's death?" Molly asked her son .

"I'm sure since I was with her on New Year's Eve and she hasn't dated anyone recently either." George admitted to his parents.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" his father asked wondering if George planned on making an honest woman of Angelina.

"No, I don't plan on marrying her anytime soon since I don't have those type of feelings for her and I don't think that she has them for me." George

answered truthfully to his parents.

Both Arthur and Molly were disappointed that he wasn't planning on marrying the mother of his future child but they were excited about the birth

of another grandchild. Molly wondered how much time she would be able to spend with the new grandchild and how active a part in its life George

would be.

"How much will you be in this child's life and how often will we get to see it?" Molly asked sounding concerned that she wouldn't get to see her

new grandchild as much.

"I plan on being active in this child's life and spending time with him or her plus I plan on bringing her by here as well though we haven't worked

out the details yet" George had reassured his mom and dad that his child would not be a part of his life.

"What kind of life can this child have without a father in his or her life full time?" Arthur asked sounding concerned.

"He or she can still have a good life with a father who only spends time with him once or twice a week. Look at Teddy, Harry only tries to spend

once a week with him and he doesn't have a father." George insisted.

"That's different, Harry's only Teddy's godfather and his own father died before he could really spend some time with them."

"It doesn't matter how Teddy had lost his father he still doesn't have one and Angelina would probably tell our child that its father is dead if it

weren't for me because in her mind he is." George answered shocking his parents.

"What would make her say something like that. What if the child looks like you?" Arthur wanted to know.

"She wants the child to be Fred's and she is still mourning his loss as well."

"That doesn't mean that it is his and that you can just ignore it, you do have rights as the child's father in order to see your child." his father had

informed him.

"I know that, but she thinks that if I don't let the child know that I'm its father than she can go on pretending that it is Fred's baby and even take

him to his grave."

Both Molly and Arthur weren't too surprised by George's words since they were aware that Angelina was still grieving the loss of Fred and learned

about their engagement after Fred's death. They had hoped that Angelina would be able to move on from Fred's death and open herself up to love

another man, but not George whom they felt would only be a substitute for Fred. At least the two of them aren't planning to get married, but it

would be a hard life for the child in a home without both a father and mother.


End file.
